


Completing the Ensemble

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has finally had a wardrobe change but there's one last piece he's missing to finish it off, even if he doesn't know it yet. Not one to leave things unfinished, Bunny provides the final part personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completing the Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write something involving the Winter Prince AU for a very long time. When I finally got to read how Jack had become the Prince, I knew that I had everything I needed! So, without further ado, here is my take on the receiving of the cloak.
> 
> The Winter Prince belongs completely to [the-guardian-of-fun](http://the-guardian-of-fun.tumblr.com/)! Go there to read up more on this wonderful AU if you're curious. :D

Walking through the workshop, Bunnymund made his way to where he knew Jack would be at this time. He'd already asked North to tell him when the teen arrived, not giving away exactly _why_ but only stressing the importance of it. That irritating man had only given him a look that suggested he had assumed that it was for one reason. He was completely wrong, of course. It was for an entirely neutral reason that Bunny wished to see the winter spirit.

The Pooka carefully picked his way to a side room, avoiding the heart of the workshop altogether lest they knock the cargo he carried from his arms. He held them out, a thick folded cloth balanced between them as though he were bearing something meant for royalty.

Yeah, royalty. _That_ would be the day.

Chuckling softly to himself, he managed to knock on the closed door which was opened by Jack on the other side. He had changed so much yet he was still himself, the little trouble-making frost spirit who brought nothing but fun and happiness to children. Smiling lightly, he came inside without saying a word then held out his arms a bit more.

"What's this?" the young Guardian asked, still not reaching out for it. It was a good sign that he was still wearing the new clothes that North had designed for him. It was quite different from the youthful outfit that he'd worn when he first joined the rank of the Guardians. Brilliant blue contrasting with pure white and dark pants, giving him a more serious bearing than he'd had for over three-hundred-fifty years.

Lifting his arms again, Aster shifted the clothing in his arms to unfurl a cloak the same shade as the jacket that the winter spirit now wore. Puffing out his chest, the Pooka smiled proudly and held it out as an offering. This time Jack took it and held it out in front of him to look it over with wide blue eyes.

He could understand the surprise. It was rare that he would give a gift to him even though their friendship had become so deep over the long years. For Aster, it had become something so much more, a fact that the other Guardians were quick to tease him about. Remembering those many conversations were annoying enough without actually sitting in on yet another. If he had to hear the words "Jack will find out eventually" repeated to him one more time, he knew that he would let loose a bunch of explosive eggs in the workshop and Tooth Palace without any hesitation.

"Wait, is this a cape?" Jack asked with a bemused grin, flipping it over to look at it from the other side. Despite his words, it was his eyes that gave away how excited he was to have it in his possession.

Bunny shook his head and grabbed the middle of it, not aiming to take it out of the teen's hands, simply letting it drape in front of them. "It's a cloak. Wove it myself over a the Lunar Lamadary from the silk of their silk worms under the Moon's own blessin'," he said, watching as Jack let it go to let his lithe fingers glide over the fabric with ill-contained awe. "There's Pookan runes and moonbeams to protect it - and you." He paused for a moment, hesitating to bring the incident up but knowing it was an important reason why this cloak had been made. "It'll save ya from the heat so you won't turn into a puddle next time you go hidin' googies with me."

This made Jack wince and retract his hand but it was only for a brief moment. Then it seemed like the realisation that this was made specifically with him in mind sunk in and anxious eyes were turned up at the Pooka. "You mean it?" He put his hand back onto it again and he finally smiled truly, an action which made Aster's chest puff out again.

"I mean it. Here, no sense just lookin' at it..." Turning it over in his hands, Bunny whipped it around to wrap it around Jack, situating the light fabric on the winter spirit's shoulders. Before he could be asked how it would be held in place, he put Jack's hand up to hold the cloak while he reached into a tied bag that was situated on his bandolier. A box was withdrawn from it which held a clasp that was in the shape of a snowflake. "Moonstone, cut and set to hold this on your shoulders."

Gently moving Jack's hand, Aster put the clasp in the right place then took a step back. His green eyes did a one-over on the one in front of him, a proud smile crossing his lips. The shade was a perfect match and it hung just right on the other Guardian's shoulders. "Turn around, frostbite. Take a look," he said, pointing to the full-body mirror behind Jack.

Finally the teen did so, pausing to reach up and touch the snowflake clasp then reaching down to tug at the cloak, stretching it out until he let it drop loose again. He laughed softly and held out his arms, a pleased grin on his face as he turned around to look at Aster again. "Why did you hold out on me? It's not like you to be unprepared, Cottontail."

Truthfully, Bunny didn't want to chance the looks that would have been thrown at him by the other Guardians. If he didn't say anything to Jack, he certainly didn't want them doing so with just a wink of an eye. He would tell Jack in his own time - or simply say nothing at all. Some things he couldn't help, like how he hopped around him as a Pooka would a prospective mate. Other things he could, like giving a gift without the attachment of courting rituals. It was a gift from a good friend to another, that was all he wanted it to be.

"It wasn't ready until today. You know how hard it is to weave somethin' like this, mate?" he lied quickly, snorting a little as he folded his arms across his chest. Nose twitching, the Pooka relaxed a bit and grinned. "You like it?"

" _Like_ it? This is great! With this, I can go wherever I want to and I won't have to worry about overheating," Jack said, turning back to look at himself in the mirror. He picked up one corner of the cloak again, his mouth turning up into a soft smile that was rarely seen on him.

Before Aster had a chance to react, Jack had turned around and embraced him, making the Pooka's ears twitch slightly in surprise and nearly knocking him over. With a laugh he managed to catch himself, hesitantly putting a hand on the other Guardian's shoulders before sliding his arms into a friendly hug. They stayed there for a moment before Bunny put his hands on Jack's shoulders and they stood slightly apart. "You're welcome, Jack. Next time I won't be slow with givin' ya somethin' on your anniversary."

Letting out a gentle laugh and reaching up to put gloved hands on Bunny's paws, he nodded. "Thanks. Don't worry about it too much, Bunny. Everyone misses a deadline now and then," he said with a slightly teasing grin. "At least this one didn't cost you anything."

Jack stepped back a bit more to look in the mirror again, this time not from the front but more of a side-glance. If Aster hadn't known any better, he would swear that he really was looking at royalty.


End file.
